Behind these Hazel Eyes
by sweetest -fifteen
Summary: Natsume left his love Mikan and the rest of his friends dumbfounded. Why did he break up the relationship? Why did he suddenly disappear? Why is he making them worry? NxM RxH. Read, Review, Favorite. c:
1. the breakup

_**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**_

_Natsume left his love Mikan and the rest of his friends dumbfounded. Why did he break up the relationship? Why did he suddenly disappear? Why is he making them worry?

* * *

  
_

**Chapter one: the breakup**

Fifteen year old Mikan Sakura has been looking everywhere for Natsume this day. For some reason, he wasn't there. She scratched her temple, and then groaning in frustration. _Where was her boyfriend?_ Where was Natsume? She rode down the stairs and went near the forest. She looked up from her feet to find the Sakura tree they share. It wasn't occupied by a person, but there was a letter envelope.

She sighed once more, going near the beautiful tree. She squatted down, and took the white envelope into her hands. In the front, it had, in the most elegant, cursive writing: _Mikan._

_Definitely Natsume. _She thought. _But why did he wrote a letter to her? Can't he just face her in person? _ She shook her head. '_Something's going on.' _She thought.

Mikan smoothly opened the short, white envelope. It contained a red-shaded paper, and was folded neatly. She unfolded the paper, revealing a few sentences:

_My dearest Mikan, I must leave you. I must leave the school. I'm sorry but it's for the best. Always know, that I love you so much. _

Even if he didn't sign it, Mikan knew.

Why the hell did he leave her? And _a letter? _Something's wrong.

"Something's wrong." Mikan said to herself, leaning against the Sakura Tree and sliding down, tears rolling down her face. "Something's wrong…" she repeated, wiping her tears, but they continued to fall down her angelic face. She pulled at her long, brown hair and waved it back and forth against her face. "Where the hell did that bastard go??" she said, sobbing. '_I hope you're alright, Natsume.'_

It hurt, for him to leave her. And her heart was about to rip out from her chest. But she must stay strong. Even if he left the whole academy—and her—behind, she _must _stay strong. Something was wrong, and oh boy, she was absolutely right.

* * *

**author's sticky note: **hey guys! you're probably wondering why the title is BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES. _ For one thing, it's close to Mikan's eyes. If you know the real meaning of the song (yes, it's a song by Kelly Clarkson): it's about her ex boo breaking up with her, and then getting married a month later. But I'M going to use it in this story because, well, she's weak, and trying to be strong, because obviously, Natsume's gone...somewhere. I don't know where...yet. Hehe. Anyways, you all know I do not own GA because I'm not Tachibana Higuchi, OR Japanese. ^^ I also do not own Kelly Clarkson, because I'm not a lesbian and she isn't my type. Haha. I also do not own the song Behind These Hazel Eyes because I suck at songwriting and all that stuff. REVIEW &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FAVORITE. Thankies. ^^


	2. The Couple's Worry

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

_She needs a crying shoulder. Two, at least.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two: The Couple's Worry**

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, running inside the classroom, tears stained her face. The two, who were fooling around with each other's hands looked up. The smiles slowly disappeared from the couple's faces. Hotaru stood up first, tucking a lock of her very long, raven hair. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"Sakura," Ruka stood up too, as they rushed to their side. "What happened?" "I-i-it's Natsume, he's GONE!" Mikan said, shaking her head, giving the letter to Hotaru.

Everyone looked at them and chattered away.

"Where did he go?"

"Will he be back?"

"What does Sakura-san mean by _gone?"_

"How am I going to marry him then?"

Hotaru was standing there, reading the letter over and over again. Ruka, who was standing atthe back of the raven-haired goddess, read the letter over her shoulder, and stared at it blankly. "I—I…Natsume."

Hotaru looked at her boyfriend, looking very worried and hugged him and Mikan. "We'll find him," she said, comfortingly.

"EVERYONE, I think, Natsume-kun's disappearance has something to do with the academy." Hotaru said, sitting on the teachers table.

Everyone agreed and stood up to comfort each other, and especially Mikan.

"I'm sure hope Natsume-sama is alright," Sumire said, looking at Koko, who nodded. "I mean, I know he leaves the academy for his missions, but leaving A LETTER? It seems like he's never coming back…" Koko nodded again, frowning as his own thoughts filled his head. _Where did Natsume go?  
_

"Does Narumi know?" Ruka asked the crying brunette. She shook her head and wiped her tears again, with her sleeve this time. She tried to speak but there was an imaginary lump in her throat that didn't allow her to. Ruka looked at Hotaru, who was looking confusingly at the letter, and looked at him. They exchanged worried glances at each other, then at Mikan.

* * *

**At night**, Hotaru and Ruka came to Mikan's three star room, still in their middle school uniforms. They brought her dinner. "Mikan, we know you didn't eat dinner, so we brought you some." The former Ice Queen said, her eyebrows slanting downwards in worry. Mikan, who was in pink panda jammies, burying her head under a pillow groaned. There was a muffled word: "No."

"Come on, Mikan," Ruka said, ominously. "Natsume wouldn't want you to starve yourself, wouldn't he? He'd be back."

Mikan looked up at them, her cheeks still stained with tears. "You're not even sure. It didn't say in the letter."

Hotaru sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and sitting on an ottoman, her knees together, feet together slantingly, very girlishly. (**a/n: **she's very elegant, ne? Not like the 12 year old one who is carefree ^^.) "It didn't say in the letter that it was Natsume's writing, and_ you_ were sure."

This got Mikan's attention. She sat up and seated like an Indian. "I guess you're right…" she said, rubbing the back of her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Eat up," Ruka said.

"Yeah, and we're going to watch you eat," Hotaru said, nodding her head. "just to be sure you do."

Mikan sweat-dropped. She had great friends. The couple surely worried for her. She's going to be happy, if not for Natsume, for them.

* * *

**Author's memo: **Woo. Two chapters in a day. Hehe. Wait, why aren't you guys reviewing? AGHHH. Come on. ^^ Pretty please with Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Sakurano, Tono, Subaru (XD), Narumi (XXDD), and even PERSONA if you like on top. ^^ Wait. That'd be heavy. HAHA. Whoever you like, then. :P i do not own GA.


	3. The Sakura Tree

First of all: _thanks for the favorite, guys. ;D I've been getting a lot of emails from FF about the people who're making the story (and ) favorite. Anyways, I 'd just like to say that I'd like to get reviews (since it sucks having none) if you DO (or do not) like the story. Flame, criticize and laugh at my work. Or you could bow down to its glory. IDK, whatever makes you and me feel good. c; thanks. Love lots. And I'm only continuing this story because I have a lot of pride and I have nothing to do. XD yours truly, sweetest -fifteen-_

_On we go to the story and the show. :P

* * *

  
_

_**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**_

by sweetest -fifteen

_**  
**_chapter three: _The Sakura Tree

* * *

  
_

Mikan Sakura sighed, touching the bark of the old and beautiful cherry blossom tree. There was a part of grass under the shade of the sakura tree that was growing like the others, but shorter. This was where maybe Natsume sat. She bit her delicate lips and squatted down, patting the grass.

How she missed sitting here with him, starting out quietly at first and then she'd pick a fight with him on how she isn't an idiot.

_I'm not an idiot!  
Yes you are…baka._

_MAYBE I WAS, emphasis on the WAS._

_When an idiot, always an idiot._

_OKAY FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY._

…_  
…but I'm your idiot, ne, Natsume? _

…_duh.

* * *

  
_

She finally sat, leaning on the tree, her legs lying straight, feet in front of her. It's only been a week but he missed _her_ fox of a bastard like crazy. She pulled on her flowing honey brown hair, trying to be strong. And then she put her strong, determined face on.

She needed to know the reason on why he disappeared.

"That reason isn't going to wait for me," she said, standing up and dusting off her plaid blue school skirt. "But how am I going to…….eh ?"

She heard a purr. The lass lookeded up to see a black cat, looking down at her, with crimson red eyes…

Wait, WHAT?  
She looked up again, to see that the cat was already gone. She wiped her face with both of her hands, cradling her head in the process. _Was she seeing illusions?_

She kicked her feet up and down, groaning. Obviously, our ichigo-kara wearing character was pissed. She looked in front of her feet to find…_Natsume's mask?_

"Pfft. Can't be." She laughed at herself and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at the same place again.

_Still there._

She reached for it, but before she could touch it, it disappeared. '_Damn it I AM seeing things.' _She thought, her eyes, widened as she wondered: _'Are Yuu and the others here to spy on me and test me or something. Was that cat one of Sumire's friends or just an illusion, like that mask?'_

_-x-  
_

Groaning once more, she lied on the grass and tried to sleep. But through the warm winds blowing at her, she could hear such voices as petals of sakura fell on her: _Sleep, dear Mikan, for I am here to help._

And this was from the comfort of the Sakura Tree.

* * *

**Author: **wait…it TALKS? :o omg. You'll have to wait to find out why there are such weird stuff going on. I'm confused too, actually ^^ (as you can probably guess, I'm writing this as I go, and therefore, have no real intentions of what to do next). Haha. CAN ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF SOMETHING? ^^ JUST REVIEW ON IT. I promise you'll get something special c; like you can be in my story or something. :D Anyways, I LOVE YOU for reading, reviewing and favoriting. XD LOL. Love, sweetest –fifteen-


	4. Dreaming of You

_**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**_

chapter four: _Dreaming of You

* * *

  
_

Mikan Sakura got up, wiping the small amount of drool drooping from her mouth to her cheek. She looked at the sky, and then her face twisted in shock. It was a mixture of red and orange. Like his eyes when they shine in the orange sun. It was like looking into him.

Touching the bark of the Sakura Tree, she proceeded to walk to her dorm, looking back at the tree and the sky. _Beautiful,_Natsume would say, _just like her._

She was smiling while walking to her dorm room. And she didn't know why. Somehow, in a way, if ever, the tree helped her clear her mind. It made her feel better than ever. But then again, it was making her feel that there was a way that she could help Natsume, but it bewildered her. What _could _she do?

"All I think I can do is doodle a Natsume chibi and talk to it and ask where it is." She mumbled. She was thinking as hard as ever again, but she was damn tired and nothing can stop her from getting into her bed and snoring the night away…well, maybe Natsume could, but…

…well, you know.

* * *

Later that night, Mikan who was donned in her jammies she wore when she got '_stuck'_ to Natsume (by stuck, I mean he wouldn't let her go ^^) on her birthday (aka January one), was worrying she wouldn't sleep. Unbelievably, the teenager fell asleep easily, hugging the pillow Natsume borrowed when they went to a field trip. It smelled like him, unexplainable—fresh but not strong, faint but very awakening, and you'd just want to rip out the clothes of the wearer and sniff out the scent (better yet smell his bare skin! ^^).

* * *

Her face was angelic as she dreamed.

_"Natsume!" she said, happily as she hugged her boyfriend. The boy looked at him apologetically, and sighed. "Mi…kan…"_

_"How'd you find me, polka?"  
"I saw you. Duhh."  
"You know what I mean…"_

_She sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I…I… let's put it this way: Persona owed me a favor."_

_"Go now." He whispered. "Save yourself."_

She woke up crying. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU NATSUME! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" she sobbed. "Not after AAO took you. We all defeated them, didn't we?" she asked nobody, continuing to shed tears. "It's not like they can take you away when they're back…all…of…a sudden…"

And then it hit her. _The AAO's back.

* * *

  
_

**Author's badass comment: **you guys liked it, huh?^^ please tell me you do, because I do. :P LOL. This was the funnest(is that a word?) ever! to write…er, for now. Hehehe. Anyways, to RXH lovers, you'll see some _them action _soon. :D haha. I love them too (even better than NXM). Please don't throw rocks at me. I ain't no boy to do so. Hm. Just throw fire. ^^ Like what Natsume does to everyone. :D (he's hot doing that XD) REVIEW AND FAVORITE.


End file.
